


Place your Bets!

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Nyssa and Oliver sparing at League of Assassins dojo in Starling City. Lance sisters, Felicity, Diggle, Roy and Sin comment and wager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place your Bets!

Sara was sitting on the stairs which led down to the main floor of the Arrow Cave, even if Oliver hated it when they called it that. It has a name! It’s the Foundry. She was sitting up there with Laurel, Sin, Roy, Digg and Felicity. Well Digg wasn’t sitting with them with his legs handing out of the railing or on the railing. He did however offer his comments. Oliver and Nyssa were sparring, hand to hand. They had agreed not to hold anything back and that the fight only ended when someone was unconscious. But not dead, Sara had to make sure they both knew better than that, she wanted them to admit to end by yielding but it was rare either of them would do it.

“Twenty says Oliver gets her on her ass.” Roy spoke up.

“You’re on.” Sara would enjoy taking Roy’s money.

“Nyssa you have to kick his ass! Or give me twenty dollars.” Sin called out. “I’m in get ready to hand over all your money Abercrombie.” She turned to Roy smirking.

“I’ll raise you two hundred on Oliver.” Laurel added.

“I feel so betrayed right now, I can’t even look at you.” Sara pretended to offended.

“If you’re so hurt feel free to have sex on someone else’s couch tonight.”

“How come you’re not placing any bets Dig?” Felicity asked from her spot next to Sara.

“I’m not sure who will win. Oliver has moves but Nyssa…” He trailed off.

“Is a goddess of war and death.” Sara was watching Nyssa stretch smiling at the knowledge that soon Oliver would be on his ass and Nyssa’s foot would be close to crushing his windpipe.

“So poetic.” Dig laughed while Laurel rolled her eyes. She never saw Sara like she was when she was with Nyssa, so happy and in love. It was nice but at the same time annoying.

“Hurry up and kick his ass!” Sin yelled down to the mats where they were done stretching.

“Shall you start us off then habibti?”

“Remember don’t kill each other. No weapons. No throwing things. Just hand to hand combat, if you are in a position where you would be killed in different circumstances for fuck sakes yield. I am not hearing bitching and moaning because you want to protect your ego and I am not spending the night with anyone in the emergency room trying to figure out how to explain the injuries to the doctors.” Sara knew who was going to bitch the most, it was Ollie. He was always a sore loser. “Also no terrible taunts and trash talk. Make it good and make it haunt them for years or don’t do it at all.” Sara finished. “Now to your corners!”

“Are you going to walk across in your panties holding up a sign before each round?” Ollie teased before getting a foot to the face.

“That’s not fair! Cheating!” Ollie yelled ducking the other attacks from Nyssa.

“I’ll let that slide since you were asking for it.” Sara knew that Nyssa was the possessive type and didn’t mind it at all, it was fun watching her ‘defend’ her honor all the time. It didn’t help that Ollie kept reminding her that he got to see her naked and sleep with her first. She’d get to enjoy the perks of it at night when they were alone in their room, she still had the teeth marks from the last time Nyssa got possessive.

Oliver was being careful about where keeping his eyes on her. He fought her before only then they both had bows and it was because Sara’s life was on the line. Now it was just pure egotistical stand offs.

“I was trained to fight by Slade, we didn’t have any safe little dojos to hide in, every fight I was in was a fight for my life.” Oliver started. “You can’t beat me Nyssa, couldn’t the first time, never can.” He didn’t understand why Sara kept talking about Nyssa like she was unbeatable. Nyssa just smirked at him in response.

“I didn’t grow up training in dojos. I grew up in the streets of Russia. Have you ever been to Russia? It’s terrible, the dogs and food alone. It’s worse when you’re being raised by an unwed single mother and the whole town knows that the only reason you are on this earth is because of a sinful night between strangers.”

“Any of that true?” Felicity asked looking over at Sara.

“Half truths, she did grow up in Russia, raised by her mom, she didn’t know Ra’s was her father until she was seventeen, but she lived with her grandfather, he was one of the most powerful men in Russia, head of Raatko Industries. There isn’t anything coming from or going to Russia that doesn’t have ties to them. Including people. Her step father holds that title now, until Nyssa decides she wants it, then it’s all hers.”

“He’d step down if she wanted to retire from the League?” Laurel found that hard to believe.

“He’d have to, the company is hers. When her grandfather died he left everything to her, the only reason her step father has a penny to his name is because Nyssa has allowed him a living allowance so long as he takes care of her mother and keeps Nyssa updated on her condition.” Sara looked away for a second and she heard the sound of a body hitting a matt covered floor. When she looked back Nyssa was straddling Oliver forearm over his throat and her legs immobilizing his own. He kept trying to break free and kept failing.

“Oliver what kind of shit is this!” Roy yelled watching the guy who was supposed to be training him how to kick ass get his ass handed to him.

“I got this Roy!” Oliver yelled back in a gurgled voice.

“You have nothing Robin Hood.” Nyssa growled. “The only reason you defeated me the first time was because I didn’t know you had a way to cure Sara. I thought I’d lost her forever. I didn’t see a point in living or fighting if she wasn’t to live or fight for.” Nyssa pressed down harder. “Yield before I crush your windpipe.”

“Never.” He gasped still trying to use his weight and strength to get her off his windpipe. He found the opportunity when it looked like Sara lost her balance where she was sitting on the railing and Felicity screamed out her name trying to grab the blonde. With Nyssa’s full attention on her favorite blonde Oliver tossed her off him just in time to see Laurel grab the back of Sara’s shirt.

“I got her. Did it for twenty one years why would I get a break now.” Laurel jerked Sara back and would’ve caused her to fall backwards if not for the fact that Sara had grabbed the railing.

“Sorry!” Sara would kick herself if her temporary distraction, okay she was busy thinking about all the stuff she would to do Nyssa tonight once Oliver yielded, and she lost her balance, it wasn’t a big deal, she just almost fell ten maybe fifteen feet. She has survived worst…not that she’d like to relive those days.

“Ha! See you have a weakness, it’s Sara. Well mostly Sara’s addiction to almost getting herself killed.” Oliver had Nyssa face first pinned on the mat, one arm twisted behind her back.

“You have many weaknesses.” Nyssa explained twisting slightly so she could get a clear shot of his crotch with her knee. Oliver groaned and rolled onto the floor.

“Dirty shot!”

“Not my fault you’re of the weaker sex.” Nyssa kicked him in the ribs a few times before standing on his neck. “Yield now.”

“Don’t do it Oliver! Or you’ll owe me two hundred dollars.” Laurel yelled. She moved over to Roy. “If we throw Sara down the stairs, or maybe Sin, it might be enough to distract her for Oliver to win.”

“You want to throw your sister down the stairs?”

“It’s for two hundred dollars.”

“Fair enough.” Roy agreed.

“Fine! Fine, I give.” Oliver was already starting to turn blue, he knew it wouldn’t be much longer before he passed out.

“Damn it Queen!” Roy yelled.

“Sweet!” Sin grinned. “Cash only people.”

“Why do you want cash only?”

“Because if you won’t let them crash at your place then they’ll go to the clock tower and I’ll have to find somewhere else to sleep because I won’t be able too with them having their constant sex.” Sin explained grumpily.

“Swear to god you two are sex addicts.” Laurel complained.

“We are not sex addicts. We just have a healthy sex life.”

“Healthy for bunnies…”

“I’m going to go lie down now….and get some ice for my crotch. Not like I planned on having children.”

“Oh please, I’m sure the boys will drop back down.” Sara laughed remembering the time with one of the male league members had to go to the hospital because after a good kick in that area both testicles had went from being outies to innies.

“Right now they’re in my throat.” He still sounded winded from the whole being choked thing but he limped just fine up the stairs past them.

“When are you two leaving again?” He asked Sara as he passed her.

“No idea.” She answered with a laugh.


End file.
